Dielectric fittings are known in the art and have found use in many applications, ranging from natural gas pipelines, where they isolate monitoring instruments from the effects of electrical current and interrupt cathodic current flow while permitting fluid flow, to providing a conduit for transferring liquid through an aircraft bulkhead. In the latter usage, the dielectric fitting contains integral fitting connections on both sides of the aircraft bulkhead that permit connections of tubes, hoses, or other fluid-carrying components. Such a dielectric fitting also provides a high electrical resistance path that limits electrical current flow between the two fitting connections but allows for the gradual dissipation of p-static charge. If the fluid has conductive properties that allow it to dissipate static charge the dielectric will need to provide only a very high electrical resistance approaching that of a non-conductor.
Thus, the primary function of a dielectric fitting, also referred to as a static dissipative hydraulic isolator fitting, is to dissipate the electrical energy from static charges caused in part by fluid movements and the indirect effects of lightning, at such an occurrence. These fittings have the equally important secondary function of providing a safe fluid passage for the fluid passing through the fuel tank or other areas of the aircraft.